1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that provide images to a user, such as smart phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigators, and televisions, each include a display device for displaying the images. The display device includes a display panel for generating images and for displaying the images, and a window panel above the display panel to protect the display panel.
The image generated in the display panel may be transmitted through the window panel to be provided to a user. The window panel includes a display area on which the image is displayed, and includes a non-display area around the display area. The non-display area of the window panel may be designed to have various colors by using a printing layer. However, light reaching the printing layer through total reflection may be scattered around, and thus light leakage may be observed.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and, as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that do not constitute prior art.